


And I'll walk through the fire to save my life

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Battaglia Navale @ Pseudopolis Yard, F/M, Post Lokasenna, but before the - you know - horrorific ending, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Vattene. -<br/>- Perché? -</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll walk through the fire to save my life

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Battaglia Navale di Pseudopolis Yard.
> 
> Prompt: Loki/Sigyn, _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,/But your blade - it might be too sharp_ (Elastic Heart - Sia)

** **

 

** **

****

****

****

_ Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, _

_ But your blade — it might be too sharp _

_ I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard _

__

Elastic Heart - Sia

 

 

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

Loki torna da lei nel mezzo della notte, quando le nuvole coprono la luna e il vento gelido grida oltre i muri coperti di rune di protezione pallide e sottili. Entra come un ladro nella sua stessa casa, l’uomo che ha sposato, in silenzio, camminando con passi svelti e lievi da gatto e confondendosi con le ombre addensate negli angoli della stanza. E lei non può fare a meno di pensare che gli si addice, tutto questo, gli si addice davvero.

Sigyn lo sente, quando scivola accanto a lei nel letto. Sente il rumore leggero delle lenzuola appena scostate, e un brivido sul retro del collo quando l’aria fredda le sfiora la pelle, e poi il suo petto contro la sua schiena. Ed è caldo e solido oltre il velo fragile di tessuto che li separa, Loki, e un tempo lei l’avrebbe trovato perfino _rassicurante,_ e si sarebbe premuta di più contro di lui mormorando un saluto assonato. E allora suo marito le avrebbe accarezzato i capelli come risposta, e avrebbe appoggiato il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla e poi l’avrebbe baciato - e tutto sarebbe andato bene, ancora. 

Ora, Sigyn irrigidisce la schiena e si morde le labbra, e stringe forte le lenzuola nel pugno, finché le dita iniziano a dolerle. C’è qualcosa di amaro e rovente sul fondo della sua bocca, nella sua gola, qualcosa che scivola giù fin nello stomaco e si ferma lì, bruciando la carne, corrodendola.

\- Vattene \- gli dice, quando le sue braccia si stringono attorno alla sua vita e quel gesto così semplice è abbastanza per darle la nausea.

Loki ride nel suo orecchio, piano, e poi posa un bacio sul lobo, un tocco rapido di labbra sottili, lieve ed effimero. Sa bene che Sigyn lo aspetta e non dorme, quando sospetta che per lui sia tempo di tornare a casa da uno dei suoi tanti viaggi, e sa che solo raramente si sbaglia, che ormai solo raramente gli riesce di sorprenderla - e Sigyn _sa_ che lui lo sa. 

Ѐ un’abitudine, ormai. Potrebbero quasi chiamarla una tradizione.

Loki la bacia anche tra i capelli, poi, e sulla nuca, e sul retro del collo, e sulla spalla, e ignora i brividi che la scuotono al passaggio della sua bocca. La sua presa tiepida si fa più salda, e la tira di più a sé. Non la lascia andare nemmeno quando lei si divincola per provare a sfuggirgli, quando si agita tra le lenzuola e spinge contro di lui con le mani per allontanarlo.

\- _Vattene_ \- ripete Sigyn, sibilando le parole nel buio. E la sua voce non esita e non trema - c’è un vago guizzo di soddisfazione sul fondo del suo petto, a quel pensiero, ma è una soddisfazione gelida e incompleta, che sa di cenere sulla sua lingua. 

Loki sbuffa contro il suo collo e alza una mano per accarezzarle i capelli, lisciando le ciocche disordinate tra le dita, lasciando scorrere i polpastrelli sulla sua testa. - Perché dovrei? - le chiede, e la fa sembrare come una domanda perfettamente legittima, come se davvero non capisse. 

Ѐ Sigyn a ridere, adesso, una risata vuota che gratta sul fondo della sua gola. - Perché? \- domanda a sua volta, incredula, e scuote la testa. La mano di Loki si ritrae e scivola via, ma lui non dice nulla.

_ Perché te ne sei andato _, vorrebbe dirgli Sigyn. O, almeno, parte di lei vorrebbe farlo - vorrebbe voltarsi e prendergli il viso tra le mani e urlarglielo contro, per ogni volta che lui l’ha lasciata da sola ad aspettare e per ogni volta che lei ha capito e ha scrollato le spalle e ha deciso che in fondo non le importava, che poteva andare avanti da sola. Ma c’è un’altra parte di lei che sa fin troppo bene che questa non sarebbe la verità, non quella giusta per questa volta. 

_ Perché te ne sei andato e non mi hai detto dove _, potrebbe continuare allora _. Perché te ne sei andato e non mi_ \- ci - _hai portato con te. Perché te ne sei andato, e io ero così preoccupata per te, fino a farmi mancare il respiro. E dubito che tu ci abbia mai pensato._

No, ancora non sarebbe la verità, non tutta. Sigyn ha già sopportato tutto questo - e molto di più - per anni, per secoli, dall’inizio del loro matrimonio o forse anche da prima - da quando Loki ha posato per la prima volta il suo sguardo di un verde acceso e quasi bruciante su di lei e ha sussurrato una battuta tagliente nel suo orecchio, aspettandosi forse di vederla sobbalzare e arrossire, e Sigyn ha avuto la cattiva idea di guardarlo dritto in viso e rispondergli. 

Conosce l’uomo che ha sposato, e lo ha sempre conosciuto. Lo ha accettato e con lui ha accettato anche di sopportare. Ѐ stata forte, e non si è persa d’animo e non è mai crollata, ed è andata avanti anche quando pensava di averlo perduto. E ha continuato a sopportare.

Ѐ un’abitudine, ormai. Quasi una tradizione.

\- Perché - ripete Sigyn, alla fine, e quando le sue labbra si piegano senza che lei lo voglia nemmeno lei sa se sia in un sorriso o in una smorfia. - Lo sai bene, _perché_ -. Questa volta, Loki non la trattiene quando lei cerca di allontanarsi di nuovo. Per un attimo solo, le manca il suo calore contro la pelle, la sensazione di averlo così vicino per quella che potrebbe essere l’ultima volta - ma si morde le labbra e serra gli occhi, e scaccia via quel pensiero prima che le invada la mente.

\- Non pensavo che anche tu amassi Balder così tanto. Mi deludi, davvero - mormora Loki, e l’ironia casuale e spensierata nella sua voce non riesce a coprire quella nota amara, tagliente. Sigyn lo ricordava come un bugiardo migliore. Quasi le viene da ridere.

\- No. Non è per Balder - ribatte, calma: -E tu sai anche questo -. 

Ma in effetti, a pensarci bene, è _anche_ per lui. Solo, non nel modo in cui suo marito - il suo astutissimo, brillante, ed incredibilmente _stupido_ marito - sembra pensare.

Ѐ perché l’ha ucciso, senza curarsi di tutti coloro che lo avrebbero protetto ad ogni costo, ed è scappato via mentre il suo cadavere non era ancora freddo sul pavimento della sala di Odino. Ѐ perché, dopo averlo ucciso, non si è nemmeno preoccupato di venirle a dire ciò che aveva appena fatto, e ha lasciato che lo scoprisse nei mormorii diffidenti e negli sguardi pieni di pietà e di disprezzo degli Aesir. 

Ѐ perché è tornato, poi, ubriaco e arrabbiato e crudele, e non ha avuto paura di parlare del suo crimine davanti ai seggi degli dei, davanti a Frigg stessa. Ѐ perché, naturalmente, è fuggito ancora una volta - e nemmeno allora ha voluto portarli con sé, e nemmeno quella volta si è voluto fermare a spiegarle _perché._

E, nel frattempo, Sigyn ha serrato le labbra di fronte agli interrogativi degli Aesir, alle loro parole dure e alle minacce celate sotto le offerte di solidarietà e di sostegno, e non le ha riaperte nemmeno per le domande dei loro figli anche mentre se li stringeva al petto e baciava le loro fronti fresche per calmarli. 

_No, > _ non sa dove suo marito si sia nascosto, lui non le ha mai detto nulla, lo giura. _No,_ non sa cosa sia successo a loro padre, né se un giorno ritornerà a prenderli e li porterà via con sé, né se le cose torneranno com’erano un tempo. _No,_ non sa neppure cosa succederà a loro mentre lui non c’è, a lei e a Vali e a Nari \- ci pensa di continuo, lo immagina e prova a non immaginarlo, lo sogna ogni notte, ma questo non può dirlo ad alta voce. 

Potrebbe chiedere queste cose a Loki stesso, ora che ci pensa - ora che lui è qui e le parla, ora che non sembra più tanto bravo a mentire. Ma non lo fa. Non vuole sentire le sue risposte, non più.

\- Vattene \- gli dice, ancora una volta: - Prendi le tue cose, se ne hai bisogno, e poi vattene. E non tornare -. 

C’è solo silenzio, per un po’. Loki rimane al suo fianco nel letto, senza muoversi, respirando piano. Poi le dice a sua volta: - Dovrete andarvene anche voi, prima o poi. Venite con me, tu e i ragazzi -. E se non lo conoscesse, Sigyn potrebbe quasi dire di sentire una mezza preghiera, nascosta dietro il suo tono sicuro.

Si aspetta che Sigyn accetti, di certo. Si aspetta che per l’ennesima volta scelga di credere a un bugiardo, e che _si fidi_ ancora di lui nonostante tutto ciò che ha fatto, e che lo segua senza fare domande.

Ma non sarebbe saggio, e non sarebbe sicuro. Prima o poi gli Aesir troveranno Loki, non importa dove si nasconda, e lo sanno entrambi. Ѐ meglio che Vali e Nari non siano con lui, quando succederà. 

E anche Sigyn, poi, è stanca di credere e di fidarsi e di _sopportare,_ così dannatamente _stanca._

Prende un respiro profondo, prima di parlargli di nuovo. - Ce ne andremo domani mattina, prima che Sól sia alta nel cielo - gli risponde, scuotendo la testa: - Da soli. -

Perché i suoi figli sono in pericolo e lei deve proteggerli. Perché Loki potrebbe decidere di andarsene e di abbandonarli, ancora una volta, e lei non può rischiare che succeda. Perché in fondo vuole solo dare a Vali e a Nari - e a se stessa - qualcosa di sicuro e di tranquillo, _finalmente,_ qualcosa che non hanno avuto per troppo tempo. Una nuova vita, lontano da Asgard, lontano da lui e dalle sue astuzie e dai suoi problemi, lontano da crimini e vendette e segreti e minacce.

Perché il vuoto nel suo petto e il gelo che all’improvviso sente sulla pelle - e nella carne, e nel sangue, fin nelle ossa - sono un prezzo così piccolo, davvero. E Sigyn è disposta a pagare, perché sa che è necessario, perché non può fare altrimenti.

Nel buio, le mani di Loki cercano le sue, le stringono forte per un momento - e poi le lasciano andare.

Sigyn lo sente scivolare fuori dal letto poco dopo. Un attimo di lenzuola scostate, un attimo d’aria fredda, e poi passi furtivi. 

Ѐ meglio così, si dice. E - anche se il gelo rimane lì, la immobilizza nel letto, le blocca il respiro nella gola - c’è una parte di lei che ci crede sul serio.

 

 

 

  



End file.
